


To be kissed under the mistletoe

by shinzeroichi



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans, Or at least I tried to, but it helped me focus and it's a nice song so yeah, i don't know how to use tags and it shows, i kept listening to "this december" while writing this, i never write fluff and humor and it shows, i swear they aren't the main thing here, it doesn't have to do anything with the fic though, oh mentioned brotzly i think?, poor Panto just wants a kiss, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzeroichi/pseuds/shinzeroichi
Summary: The princes had arrived the agency hours ago, their friends delighted to see them. They had talked, eaten a magnificent dinner, joked around and even got to witness some entretaining arguments. All in all, it was being a great night so far, and there was only thing that could make it better for Panto.To kiss his beloved under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	To be kissed under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstelleDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/gifts).



Panto wasn't one to get frustrated easily. He was a patient man, always willing to take a deep breath in the rare times he would feel the nerves getting to him. Silas on the other hand was prone to let his feelings get the best of him, but they balanced each other evenly.

So no, he wasn't frustrated.

 _Exasperated_ , however?

Maybe a bit.

* * *

Few days ago, his friend Dirk Gently had invited both Silas and Panto to his holidays celebration. Panto had always been a bit more in touch with their friends' world due to his close friendship with Bartine, but he had never heard of 'Christmas' before; so when the invitation was received, he requested an explanation about said event.

"So essentially," Todd was the one to explain, apparently more familiar with the celebration than Dirk "Christmas is... well, it has some religious lore to it and comercial stuff as well... but let's say the essence of it is all about gathering with your family or loved ones, having a big meal together, exchanging gifts..."

"Mistletoe kisses!" Dirk chirped up, suddenly finding the conversation more interesting than the colorful cube he was fidgeting with. Panto directed his gaze at him.

"Yeah, that too. Also cookies and decorations and -"

"I apologize for the interruption," spoke the prince, "but what are the mistletoe kisses?" Dirk's eyes widened in excitement at the question.

"I'll show you!" He got up from the couch they were seated at and ran to the door. "You see this plant here? That's a mistletoe. And the tradition says that if two people stand under the mistletoe they have to kiss! Allow me to illustrate. Todd, if you would be so kind?" Todd sighed as he got up, but it was clear he was suppressing a smile. "Oh!" Dirk spoke in a theatrical tone "It seems we are both standing under the mistletoe! Whatever shall that mean!" Todd laughed and gently placed his hand over Dirk's cheek, who tilted his head down to kiss the shorter man. Not too long after, both of them turned back to look at Panto.

"It doesn't always have to be a kiss on the lips." Todd clarified. "It can be on the cheek for your friends and family. Honestly, this is mostly used on those _terrible_ romantic Christmas movies as a _terrible_ plot device for the main couple to either finally confess or make up after a fight or whatever." Dirk gasped dramatically.

" _Terrible_? How dare you! I _love_ these movies!"

Panto let them argue while he pondered about what he had just learnt.

* * *

The princes had arrived the agency hours ago, their friends delighted to see them. They had talked, eaten a magnificent dinner, joked around and even got to witness some entretaining arguments. All in all, it was being a great night so far, and there was only thing that could make it better for Panto.

To kiss his beloved under the mistletoe.

So there he was, waiting under the little plant. He hadn't told Silas about the meaning of the mistletoe because he wanted to surprise his love.

Initially, the idea seemed amazing to him.

Now he found it _exasperating._

How could an idea so simple be so hard to fulfill? In these long hours Silas had walked around the entire agency, Dirk showing him everything he deemed interesting (and Silas finding everything interesting). And somehow, none of the times he got near the door where Panto stood did he actually walk under it. Well, not exactly. He did go through that door once, and Panto just happened to be in the bathroom at that time. Of course. The prince let out a heavy sigh that attracted Todd's sister's - Amanda, he remembered - attention.

"Hey, everything good?" She offered him a tall glass of sparkly liquid, which he accepted curious.

"Yes, everything is good. Lovely even, I will never forget such a delightful time." He took a sip of the drink, making a weird face before drinking again. Amanda chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to hear so. What's up with the exasperated sigh then? You've been standing here for a long time, dude." Panto sighed again.

"To be honest, I was recently taught the meaning of a mistletoe hanging on a doorframe thanks to your brother and Dirk Gently, who very kindly explained it to me. And I was hoping I could stand under the mistletoe as my beloved Silas would walk by, and thus give him a mistletoe kiss. But it appears it is far less simple than I anticipated." The prince sighed once again. Amanda directed her gaze to the mentioned plant and then to the couch where Silas and Dirk were chatting. 

It couldn't be that hard, surely.

"Silas!" Amanda called out, under Panto's suddenly nervous eyes. "Could you come here for a sec?"

"Why yes, of course." Silas got up and walked to them, his gentle smile contrasting Amanda's mischievous one. "What is it?" He stood right in front of the doorframe. Not quite under it. 

She could work with that.

"Just wanted to offer you some champagne as well, that's all. Can you wait here for a moment for me to bring it?" Panto smiled nervously at the scene, a bit confused. Silas didn't seem to fully realize.

"Oh, I've never heard of champagne before. I would love to try it, if you would be so kind."

"Cool, okay, be right back!" And with that, she gave Silas a small friendly push, successfully placing him _right under the mistletoe._ The push made him lose his balance for a moment, and he grabbed the other prince's arms to avoid falling. Panto's heart skipped a beat.

_No way._

_That was it._

"Sorry dear, lost my step." Silas apologized and was about to let go, when Panto gently cradled his head and slightly tilted it up. "Love?" The word came as a whisper. 

Slowly, Panto lowered his head to meet Silas' lips in a sweet kiss, a small taste of champagne lingering in the air. Silas let the other's arms go to run his fingers through his lover's soft hair. Panto sighed happily in the kiss, and stared lovingly into Silas' eyes when they separated.

"Have you heard of mistletoe kisses?"

He made a mental note to thank Amanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Estelle for our Dirk Gently server secret santa !! Hope you liked it !! Any criticism is welcome, and happy holidays !!
> 
> And bless you Jak for proof reading you're a real one <3


End file.
